Valentine's Day disaster
by The Ocelot
Summary: Love is in the air when Yoji, a cupid, visits Karakura Town and Soul Society. He has one week to make everyone find their true love before Valentine's Day.Will he succeed? All kinds of pairing. Plz read and review.
1. Love is in the air

**VERY IMPORTANT! READ FIRST: **I'm going to (try) start a "interactive" fanfic, meaning that the readers can choose how the story develops. At the end of certain chapters will be a poll of what should happen next. Just pick an option and the one who gets 10 votes first wins (vote by posting a review). If don't get enough votes, the option with the most wins (or if don't get any votes i'll choose myself).

Enjoy!!!

It was an nice and sunny day in Karakura Town. The sky was perfectly blue and dotted with fluffy dreamy clouds. Birds sang a horribly cute song that would even make the biggest pessimist smile. From the top of a large building a young man gazed over the peaceful city. He had short blond hair, almost golden, and bright green eyes that shimmered with excitement. He wore a long red cape that covered him entirely. In his right hand he held a short silver bow, engraved with strange markings. He looked upon the small dots that moved beneath him at the foot of the building. Suddenly he jumped over the edge, floating freely through the air. He slowly descended to the ground and landed between the people in the street. Nobody took notice of him, cause they couldn't see him. Cupids were, just as Shinigami, invisible for human eyes.

The young man started walking. He held a piece of paper in his hands and started to read:

"To Cupid nr 78, Asakura Yoji.

The high council of cupids and matchmakers hereby give you the task of preparing Karakura Town for Valentine's Day. You are given one week to bring together the following couples listed in this document. At least half of the couples listed should be together by Valentine's Day. If you fail, the high council shall take away your licence and you will be stripped of all your Cupid powers.

Signed, Yamazaki Toshio, Head of the high council of cupids and matchmakers."

Yoji turned the page and looked at the list of the couples. There were quite a few. He quickly skimmed the list and noticed that alot names kept returning.

-Ichigo x Rukia

-Ichigo x Inoue

-Ishida x Rukia

-Ishida x Inoue

-Ishida x Nemu

-Tatsuki x Ichigo

-Tatsuki x Inoue

-Inoue x Sado

-Yoruichi x Kisuke

-Yoruichi x Soi Fon

-Hitsugaya x Hinamori

-Renji x Rukia

-Matsumoto x Hitsugaya

-Nanao x Shunsui

-Byakuya x Unohana

-Kenpachi x Unohana

-Hanatarou x Isane

-Ganju x Bonnie ( no it's not what you think)

Yoji scrachted his head. Not only did the list contain many names that went with different people, they were also spread over Karakura Town and Soul Society. Perhaps this wasn't as easy as he originally thought. He read on and found some lines in red.

"Attention! All the people on this this list are able to see Shinigami and Hollows and therefor are able to see Cupids as well. Exercize extreme caution and do not reveal your identity!"

Yoji sighed. So now he had to disguise himself as well. He chanted some strange words and suddenly his red cape transformed into a school uniform. "This should be enough." Yoji thought. With these clothes he could perfectly fit in with his targets. He could also change to a Shinigami outfit any time he wanted. Yoji took one last look at the paper. There was still a third page left. He turned to the last page. There was some text in blood red ink and two pictures. It read:

"Warning!! To all cupids who are located in the Karakura Town and Soul Society area. Be aware of the following people!

-Kon

-Yachiru Kusajishi

If you should encouter these persons do not approach! Run away and hide till they're gone!"

Yoji looked at the pictures. One of them was a stuffed animal, most likely a lion. The other one showed a cute little girl with pink hair. He wondered why these people would be so dangerous. It was probably some kind of joke. He thought it would be best to ignore it.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Yoji dashed off at high speed towards the school ground. He could hardly wait to shoot his first arrow. In a matter of seconds he had reached the school. He looked around. He didn't see any of his targets between all those students. They all looked alike with those outfits. Suddenly he heard some yelling. He tried to locate the voice and saw a boy and a girl arguing. They weren't his targets. Apparently the girl was mad at the boy because he had forgotten her birthday. A sly smile appeared on Yoji's face.

"They may not be my targets but it's a cupids task to keep love going" he grinned while aiming his bow. A golden arrow appeared in his hand. He aimed carefully at the girl and let go of the arrow. It flew straight at the girls heart and when it hit, the girls body started to glow brightly.

"Hey are you okay?" the boy asked worried.

"Never felt better honey" the girl smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "let's never argue again ok?" Confused the boy left with his girlfriend by his side.

Yoji smiled. It always felt great to make love blossom.

"What did you just do?" a voice suddenly asked behind him.

Yoji turned around and saw a tall boy with glasses. "You can see me?" he asked surprised.

"Off course I can" the boy answered. "What was that arrow that you just fired at that girl? Are you a Quincy too?"

"Too? So you're a Quincy then huh?" Yoji smiled. "That means you must be Ishida yes?"

"I am" Ishida responded. "But you are avoiding my question. What was that arrow?"

"Why don't I show you" Yoji said smiling while loading another arrow. Before Ishida could react Yoji had fired the arrow at him. His body started to glow.

"Now then Ishida kun,find your true love" Yoji whispered softly.

who will be Ishida's love? -Inoue -Rukia -Nemu

Vote now and review plz!


	2. Kingdom Kon

Thank you everyone who voted in the first chapter!! It was an interesting vote (someone even threatened me) and the result was a draw between Inoue and Nemu. So I decided myself who is going to be Ishida's love and I chose for Nemu (sry to all Inoue voters).

Plz continue reading and voting!!!

* * *

"How are you feeling Ishida kun?" Yoji asked. "Do you know who your true love is?" 

"Yes I do!" Ishida yelled excited, "It's Nemu,Nemu is the love of my life!"

Yoji smiled. That turned out great. He tied his silver bow to his waist and held out his right hand. Suddenly a bundle of beautiful red roses appeared. Yoji handed them over to Ishida. "Why don't you visit her then and give her these. I'm sure she'll like them."

"But she's in Soul Society" Ishida answered with a sad face, "If I can't see her how can I declare her my love?"

"Don't worry, I can get you to Soul Society." Yoji said while stretching out his arms. He made some weird movements with his hands and suddenly a doorway appeared. "This will get you straight into Soul Society. Just walk through it."

"Oh thank you,thank you! I'm forever in your debt!" Ishida ran through the doorway without looking back.

"He sure seems eager" Yoji thought while closing the doorway. Perhaps he overdid it a little bit. A cupid's arrow was affected by the emotions of the user. Maybe he was a little too excited about this mission. It was best to keep his emotions under control.

Yoji searched around the school ground again. This time he had better luck. He spotted a pretty girl with long orange hair. Yoji checked his list. That girl must be Inoue. On his list she was matched up with four different people. "Well Ishida is gone,so that leaves Tatsuki, Sado and Ichigo." Yoji said to himself. "Perhaps I should try to find out who Inoue likes the most out of those three." Yoji put away his list. That multimatching made this job more difficult than usual.

"Well there's no question that can't be answered by asking it." Yoji smiled, "but I better make myself visible for this one. It would seem strange if Inoue was talking to the air." In this case,being seen was the best way to not being discovered. He casually walked towards Inoue,who was standing alone. This was his chance.

"Well hello there, aren't you the lovely Inoue Orihime?" Yoji grabbed her hands and gave her his best smile. "You are indeed as beautiful as they say."

Inoue stared at him, her eyes filled with confusion. "Um, do I know you?"

"Oh how silly of me! My name's Yoji. I work for the school newspaper and I am currently doing a poll about people and their best friends."

"I didn't know our school had a newspaper." Inoue replied, now even more confused.

"Well it has just started this year. Anyway, are you interested in taking part in our poll?"

"Um okay why not. Is it about food? I know plenty of nice recipes that..."

"No no it's about friendship and love" Yoji interupted. "Tell me Inoue, who do you like the most: Sado , Tatsuki or Ichigo?"

"I like them all!" she smiled "They are all my friends"

"What I mean is,who do you really, really love the most?"

"What do you mean? I love them all. It wouldn't be nice to like one person more."

"What I mean is," Yoji asked again,now slightly annoyed "With who would you start a relationsh..."

That was as far as Yoji got before a well placed punch in his face knocked him on the ground. A Girl with glasses had appeared next to Inoue. She didn't seem happy. In fact, Yoji could read a huge murderous intent in her eyes.

"Hello Chizuru chan" Inoue happily greeted the girl,as if nothing had happened. "How are you today?"

"I'll talk to you later Hime, first I got some trash to take out" Chizuru grabbed Yoji by the neck and dragged him away. Yoji could see Inoue getting smaller and smaller as they moved further away from her. He could just see her wave as she yelled: "Bye Chizuru chan, bye Yoji kun, good luck with your paper!"

Chizuru dragged Yoji to a remote place and then released him. Her eyes were still burning with rage. "What is your problem?" Yoji asked angrily, "Are you insane, hitting me like that. You could have broken my nose."

"I got three problems to be exact" she coldly replied. "First you dare to touch Hime's lovely hands with those filthly lumps of yours. Then you start asking her personal questions about her lovelife and last but not least, when you asked who she liked the most, you forgot my name! I am Hime's only love! And anyone who disagrees will suffer the consequenses!"

Yoji realized that she was serious. She had already raised her fist for another smack. Yoji quickly made himself invisible again and dashed off, leaving the confused Chizuru behind. "Humans can get so emotional over love matters" he thought as he ran away from the school ground. Perhaps it would be better to go to one of his targets home to find some info about their lovelife.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Soul Society. 

Shinigami A: Hey have you heard the latest news? It seems that someone broke through the west gate.

Shinigami B: No way? Do they know who it is?

Shinigami A:Not yet but I heard it was a boy with glasses. They say he looked like that Quincy that came to rescue Rukia. The funny thing is that he held a bunch of flowers and was constantly yelling: "I love you Nemu!".

Shinigami B: Nemu? You mean vice-captain Nemu, the daughter of Mayuri-sama?

Shinigami A: I guess so. Aren't that many Nemus around.

Shinigami B: There sure are some weirdos in this world...

* * *

Back in the real world... 

Yoji looked at the house before him. This was Kurosaki Ichigo's place. He was another important name on his list. Yoji flew in the air and searched every window till he found Ichigo's bedroom. He opened the window and quitely entered the room. Yoji searched around the room for any clues that could indicate who Ichigo loved. He didn't find any.

"I guess I'll just have to let fate decide like with Ishida" he thought. He was just about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Hey you,who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?"

Yoji jumped up. Who called him? When he looked around he saw nobody except some scruffy stuffed animal on the bed. He picked it up. Somehow It seemed familiar.

"What are you doing!? Put me down you idiot, I'm not a toy!" Yoji threw the stuffed animal away. It could talk! "What are you?" he asked a little scared.

"What am I ?! I am the great Kon, the most perfect being in this universe! There isn't a single girl that can withstand my charm."

Suddenly Yoji remembered. This was one the people on the danger list. Even though he didn't seem dangerous,he thought it would be best to leave here. He already stood on the edge of the window when Kon leaped forward,hitting him in the back. "Who said you could leave!" Kon yelled as they both fell out of the window.

Yoji made a big smack,knocking him unconscious. Kon softly landed on Yoji's back. "Humpf you'r lucky you're already down otherwise I had given you a real beating." Kon searched through the fallen cupids clothes and found the list. "Let's see what we have here. Hmm,so this idiot is a cupid that can make people fall in love. And apparently he has to match the people on this list." Kon looked at Yoji and noticed the bow. "That must be his tool to make people love each other." he thought.

Suddenly a great plan unfolded in his perverted brain. If he could use that bow to make every girl love him... . The thought of that almost made him drool. He grabbed the bow but fell down. It was way to big. He tried again and suddenly the bow minimized so that it fitted perfectly in Kons paws. "Nice trick" he grinned. "Now of to the ladies!"

After quite some time Kon arrived at the school. He was planning to make the lovely Inoue his first girlfriend. He was lucky,Inoue stood outside,talking with Tatsuki,Ichigo and Sado. Slowly Kon sneaked closer. When he had a good view he aimed the bow. "Now how does this thing work? Dammit, I want to be with Inoue! Work you stupid thing!"

When Kon thought of Inoue, a dark red arrow suddenly appeared. Kon smiled. "Now we're talking. Inoue here I come!"

Kon was about to let the arrow fly when he got kicked by Yoji. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Kon flew off in the air. Yoji could see Kon's arrow fly straight past Inoue right into...

* * *

Phew a long chapter. sry for all those who don't like long chapters.

Anyway here's the poll: Who will get hit by Kon's arrow?

-Tatsuki -Sado -Ichigo


	3. Ishida's confession

I'm glad that I keep getting nice responses. I feared that you might get tired of me after the first chapter lol. Anyway the story continues and poor Tatsuki has been chosen by you all to be hit by Kons arrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Yoji searched the ground for his bow. It was barely visible since it had shrunk to fit that stupid stuffed animal's paws. Cupid bows always adjusted themselves to the size of their user whether it was a cupid or someone else.. They also responded to the user's emotions,allowing even untrained people to fire arrows. 

"That stupid lion" Yoji mumbled while picking up his bow. The plushie had fired a dark red arrow. Red usually meant that alot of obsession was put in the arrow. Yoji hoped that nobody got hit by it. It would only mean trouble. He looked around. Nobody seemed to be acting unusual. The arrow probably didn't...

"Tatsuki-chan are you alright?" Yoji turned around. That was Inoue's voice. He searched around and saw Inoue standing with three boys. When he looked closer he noticed that one the boys was actually a girl. She seemed rather strange. Did she got hit by the arrow?

"Hey Tatsuki,you okay? You suddenly started flashing. What happened?" the orange haired boy asked.

"I'm fine Ichigo" Tatsuki responded with a wide smile. "In fact, I never felt better in my life! I'm in love!"

Ichigo and the tall dark boy stared blankly into space,shocked by the sudden confession. Inoue released a scream of excitement and hugged Tatsuki. "That is wonderful Tatsuki-chan! Who is it? Do we know him?"

"I love Kon!" Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh what a strange name. Does he go to school with us? I bet he's older than you, right. Oh this is sooo exciting!"

"Inoue!!" Ichigo yelled. "She's talking about Kon, my perverted stuffed animal!"

"I didn't know Tatsuki-chan liked plushies." Inoue replied. "I must remember that for her birthday."

"Don't you think we should try to find out what happened to Tatsuki, rather than planning her birthday?" Ichigo said, a little agitated by Inoue's cheerful behaviour. "I mean what was that light?"

"I saw everything." the tall dark boy suddenly spoke. "She got hit by some arrow."

"That's great Chad, did you see where it came from?"

Sado nodded and pointed straight at Yoji who had being listening to their conversation. "Alright then, I guess it's time for me to leave then" Yoji smiled nervously. He tried to run away but before he could even take one step, he was tackled by Ichigo. Yoji was lying on the ground with Ichigo on top of him. Ichigo grabbed his shirt. "You have some explaining to do pal! Who the hell are you and what did you do with Tatsuki?"

Oh it's Yoji-kun from the school newspaper. Did you come to ask us questions for your article again?" Inoue asked.

"That can't be. Our school doesn't has a paper. What the hell have you been doing? Telling Inoue lies, shooting arrows at Tatsuki, what the hell do you want from us!?" Ichigo was really mad now. Yoji could see the raging flames in his eyes. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Lo-look I can explain, I didn't fire that arrow ok? It was a stuffed animal." Yoji said with a broken voice.

"Don't mess with me! How can a stuffed animal fire an arrow!" Ichigo yelled. Yoji tried to break free from Ichigo but couldn't find the strength.

"I-its true! It was that plushie of yours, Kon!" Yoji screamed. " Look, I'm a cupid. My task is to bring people together with my magic bow. Your plushie stole my bow and tried to use it on Inoue but he missed and hitted Tatsuki instead!" The only way out now was the truth. He could get punished for telling outsiders about cupids,but Yoji cared more about his life now.

"So where's Kon now then? I don't see him around."

"I kicked him and he flew away. Really you got to believe me!"

Ichigo paused for a moment and the let go of Yoji. "So what exactly happened to Tatsuki?" he asked. He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Well she got hit by a cupid's arrow,. When our arrows hit people they can make them love or hate someone. She got hit by a red one which means obsession. There are different types of arrows that..."

"I don't care about that." Ichigo interupted. "So that arrow made Tatsuki love Kon?"

"In a way. Love isn't the right word. The arrow of obsession makes the target want someone really bad and they won't stop for anything. Their obsessive behaviour can hurt others as well as themselves."

"So can you fix it?" Ichigo asked. "You're a cupid so can't your take away an arrow's effect?"

"I can but I'm not allowed to do that. My superiors have to examine the case first and then decide whether..."

I don't care about your superiors! Just fix Tatsuki or else I'll..."

"She's gone!" Inoue suddenly screamed. "Tatsuki is gone!"

Ichigo searched around for Tatsuki. "Damn it,she must have ran of, looking for Kon." Ichigo turned to Yoji. His eyes were spitting fire again. "Look cupid, we are going to look for Tatsuki. In the meanwhile you go to the Urahara shop in town and wait for us there. If you aren't there when we bring Tatsuki, I'll hunt you down and rip you to pieces,understand?"

Yoji nodded.When Ichigo, Inoue and Sado had left, he suddenly realized that he didn't know where the Urahara shop was. He sighed. This was becoming more and more stressing. Urahara shop? It somehow sounded familair. He pulled out his checklist and looked through the names. Kisuke Urahara. He was on his list. If he was the Urahara from the Urahara shop, Yoji could call cupid headquarters and ask for an adress. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He could fix Tatsuki there and make Kisuke find his true love.

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi's office. 

Ishida looked nervously at the strange figure before him. Captain Mayuri wasn't your average Shinigami. He had altered his own body making it flawless. At least, that was what Mayuri said himself. Ishida had kicked his ass in the past although Mayuri seemed to think otherwise. Ishida felt that the gruesome shinigami was dissecting him with his eyes.

"Um, where's Nemu?" he asked for the fifth time. The sooner he got out of here the better.

"I called for here, she should be here any moment" Mayuri replied. He had just finished his sentence when the door opened and Nemu entered.

"You called for me Mayuri-sama?" Ishidas eyes lit up when he saw Nemu.

"Yes it appears the Quincy biy has something to say to you."

Nemu turned to Ishida and bowed. "how nice to see you again mr Quincy."

Ishida blushed. "I'm glad to see you too Nemu."

"Make it fast will you? Nemu has alot of work to do!" Mayuri yelled but Ishida ignored him. All his attention went out to Nemu. He kneeled down,presenting her the flowers Yoji gave him.

"Please accept these flowers as a token of my love!"

Mayuri almost fell out his his chair. Nemu accepted the flowers,showing no sign of emotion. "Thank you" she replied in her typical monotone voice.

"I've always loved you Nemu" Ishida continued. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. As his lips touched her soft skin, a small smile appeared on Nemus face. Ishida's face had turned red when he released her hand.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked shyly. "I really want to get to know you better."

"I will have to ask Mayuri-Sama first" Nemu turned to her captain. "Mayuri-sama,can I go on a date with mr Quincy?" When he didn't answer, Nemu turned to Ishida again. "I guess it's okay."

"That's great!" Ishida cheered and he grabbed Nemu by the hand, leading her out of the office. As the door slammed shut,Mayuri snapped out of his trance. What had just happened? Did the Quincy boy say he loved Nemu? That was impossible. Not even a lifetime of research would make Mayuri understand that strange thing people called love.

* * *

Yoji yawned as he sat in the comfortable seat in Urahara shop. It turned out Kisuke did own this place. Unfortunately he wasn't home. A large muscular man called Tessai had let him in after he explained the situation with Tatsuki. Yoji had been waiting for three hours now but still no sign of Tatsuki or Ichigo. He didn't have time for this. 

"I still got so much work to do and here I am sitting on my lazy ass." he mumbled to himself.

"What kind of work might that be stranger?"

Yoji jumped out of his seat. "Who is there?"

A black cat entered the room,staring at Yoji. "Who might you be? I never saw you around here before."

Yoji backed away from the cat. After the Kon incident he felt a little easy around animals,especially when they could talk. "Who are you."

"I asked first you know" the cat replied, "but I guess it can't hurt to introduce myself. I'm the great Yoruichi,Godess of Flash!" She proudly raised her head. "It's strange that you never heard of me before."

"Oh but I have" Yoji smiled. "Well only your name to be exact." Yoruichi was the name next to kisuke on his list. It was strange that a cat would be Kisuke's true love but Yoji never questioned his orders. He grabbed his bow a released a bright golden arrow, hitting the surprised cat in the chest.

"What is this strange feeling?" she gasped. "I feel great! Where's my Kisuke-kun? I want to sit on his lap,gently being stroked by his soft hands!"

Yoruichi left the room at great speed,almost knocking over Tessai who entered with some food and drinks.

"Where's the fire?" He asked confused.

"In her heart" Yoji grinned. That went great. He raised his hands and opened a doorway. "Tessai-san,could you please tell Ichigo that I'm in Soul Society? I'm tired of waiting here. Just tell him to meet me in Seireitei when he has found Tatsuki."

"Are you sure? I just made you some din.." Tessai watched as the cupid dissappeared thorugh the doorway. "Ichigo won't like this" he sighed.

* * *

Another chapter so another poll! 

Which couple should Yoji bring together first in Soul Society?

-Hanatarou x Isane -Ganju x Bonnie - Nanao x Shunsui

happy voting!


	4. Big trouble, Little Yachiru

Chapter 4 up! The last poll was won by Hanatarou x Isane. plz Continue reading and voting!

* * *

Yoji took a deep breath. The air in Soul Society was more pure than in the real world. Much more... spirited. He could feel the energy flowing through his body, giving him almost divine strength. Yoji wished that the real world was more like Soul Society. To be honest, he couldn't understand why people detested dying so much if they would end up in this heavenly place. He slowly walked through the streets of Seireitei, enjoying the cool breeze that blew in his face. He happily greeted some Shinigami who passed by and they greeted him back, fooled by his Shinigami disguise. Yoji had changed his school outfit for the typical Shinigami clothing. He wore the badge of fourth division, the healing branch of Seireitei. 

Yoji stopped and looked at the large building before him. Fourth division headquarters, the home of his new targets. As he entered the building, he could hear the noise of men and women running back and forth. There was always work to do for the 4th division: Shinigami wounded by Hollows, students who got hurt doing practice, drinking contests that got out of hand. He tried to locate his target amongst the noisy crowd or nurses and healers. It didn't take him long to find him. Hanatarou was a shy,small Shinigami who looked a little ill at times. It was difficult to tell if he was a healer or a patient. He looked overwhelmed by the racket in the headquarters, not knowing what to do first. Yoji decided to put him out of his misery.

"How are you today Hanatarou-kun?" he greeted him with his best smile.

"U-uhm do I know you?" Hanatarou reacted a little startled.

"I'm a colleague see?" Yoji pointed to his badge. "I just got transferred here and was wondering if you could show me around. My name's Yoji by the way."

"H-hello Yoji and welcome to fourth division." Hanatarou made a deep bow as if Yoji was his captain.

"There's no need for that. If anyone should bow it's me. You're a much better healer than I am."

"Th-thank you." Hanatarou stammered. "I'll show you around then."

"That would be wonderful" Yoji followed the small shinigami as he led him through the building. They walked around for almost an hour when Hanatarou stopped his tour.

"That was it" he smiled. "do you have some questions?"

"Well, during our tour I saw this pretty tall girl with pink hair" Yoji paused a moment to see Hanatarou's reaction. "Do you know who she is?"

"Th-that is vice-captain Is.. Kotetsu." Hanatarou seemed more nervous now and Yoji could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Is Kotetsu? Strange name for such a pretty girl." Yoji laughed. "Although I don't really like tall women. It makes her look a bit manly."

"It's Isane Kotetsu and she's our vice captain, so don't make fun of her!" Hanatarou yelled angrily.

"Oh, I seem to have hit a soft spot there Hana-kun. Tell me, do you like her that much?" Yoji grinned as he saw Hana's face turn red.

"M-Maybe. She is strong and a very good healer. But she's also my superior." Hanatarou made a sad face. "She would never notice someone like me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel. What do you have to lose?"

"What if she turns me down? Everyone in fourth division will make fun of me!" Hanatarou looked like he wanted to cry. "Not that they don't make fun of me now."

Yoji sighed. This guy really needed more confidence. He reached for his bow that was hidden under his shinigami clothes. Hanatarou jumped back, his eyes filled with fear as the arrow approached him,hitting him in the heart.

"Now, do you feel like going to Isane-chan and tell her your feelings?" Yoji asked while putting away his bow.

"Y-yes, I mean maybe, well I could but..." Hanatarou still seemed a little uneasy. "I guess I can try."

"That's a good boy" Yoji smiled as Hanatarou left,still confused over what had happened. The arrow didn't have the same impact as it did on Yoruichi and Ishida but Yoji thought it would be ok. Some people reacted slower to the arrow's effect than others.

"Wow,you made Hana-kun sparkle!" A small pink haired girl suddenly jumped on Yoji's back,knocking him on the ground.

"Hey kid what do you think you're doing?" Yoji yelled to the girl on his back. When he looked closer he felt as if he had seen this girl before.

"Aw don't be mad Sparky, I was just having some fun." the girl giggled. "Say, can I play with that shiny thingy that made Hana-kun sparkle?"

"No you can't!" Yoji replied irritated "What's a small girl doing in a hospital anyway? You look to lively to be ill."

"Oh I brought Baldy-chan here." she anwered with a big smile. "I tried to bake an egg on his head while he was asleep but it didn't work. His head is too slippery."

"I see, well go visit your friend then. I'm sure he would love some company. Hospitals can be very scary when you're alone." Yoji said, trying to make the little brat leave.

"No, I wanna make someone sparkle! Give me your sparkle thingy!" she yelled.

"This isn't a kid's toy. Go play with something else."

"I SAID I WANT IT!" The little girl started glowing and Yoji could feel her spirit energy rise. It was so high that he could hardly breath. Suddenly everything turned black and he passed out, overwhelmed by the girl's spirit energy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Urahara shop. 

"What!? he went to Soul Society!?" Ichigo yelled to the muscular man before him.

"Please relax Kurosaki-san, I already prepared a gate to Soul Society so you can go after him right away." Tessai calmly replied.

"Alright then let's go!" Ichigo said to Inoue and the others behind him.

"Is that okay Kurosaki-kun? I mean, Tatsuki-chan has never been to Soul Society before." Inoue looked worried at Tatsuki who was hugging Kon. When they had found Tatsuki,she had refused to come along until she could see Kon. It had taken them quite a while to find the little lion's whereabouts.

"We don't have a choice do we? Don't worry Tatsuki is strong, I'm sure she can handle it."

"Before you go" Tessai interupted, "you should talk to Urahara-san first."

"Alright where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Please follow me. He's on the toilet." Tessai left the room with Ichigo and the rest close behind him. They stopped at the toilet and Tessai knocked on the door. "Urahara-san, I brought Ichigo like you requested."

"Kurosaki-kun am I glad to see you!" Kisuke yelled from behind the door.

"Seeing is a big word. What are you doing on the toilet Kisuke?" Ichigo asked "Maybe he ate something bad" Inoue suggested.

"No no, I'm hiding from Yoruichi and keep your voice down, I don't want her to find me."

"Why are you hiding from her?"

"It seems that she too has been the victim of that cupid" Kisuki replied. "She wants to sit on my lap all the time and while I stroke her. The worst thing is that she seems to think that she's a real cat."

"So you want us to get that guy and make him fix her." Ichigo guessed.

"That would be great yes. Tessai show, them the gate to Soul Society."

"Certainly Urahara-san."

"Please let them make it in time" Kisuke prayed. "I don't know how much longer I can stay on this stinking toilet."

* * *

Back in Soul Society, 11th division headquarters. 

Yoji stared with open mouth to the 11th division building. Everyone was hugging, kissing. Yoji noticed a bald guy with a bandage around his head hugging a handsome man with some strange coloured hair aboeve his right eyebrow. This was terrible. That little brat had shot everyone in eleventh division. Yoji still felt miserable that he was knocked out by a little girl's spirit force. When he had regained consciousness, he had noticed his bow was missing. After asking around 4th division he had learned that the little girl, Yachiru, had been walking around with a bow. It turned out that she was the little girl from his danger list.

Yoji ignored all the flirting couples and searched for the little girl. He was lucky. He found her sitting on a bench, eating candy. She had tied the bow on her back.

"Hi there Sparky" she yelled when she noticed Yoji. "Your toy is really really fun! It makes people sparkle and then they hug and kiss."

"How many people did you shoot?" He hoped that the damage was limited to 11th division.

"Let's see, I shot everyone here I think. Oh and also a few people on the way here."

A few? Yoji didn't like the sound of that. She was capable of turning Seireitei into a giant love fest. "please give back my bow, you have had your fun." He begged her.

"Hmm, only if you give lots of candy" she said. "I want some chocolate to be exact."

"Oh thank god" Yoji released a sigh of relief. Chocolate wasn't a problem. He chanted some words and suddenly a huge pile of chocolate hearts appeared.

"Wow that's amazing " Yachiry screamed and she tossed the bow aside,throwing herself in the sweet mountain.

Yoji picked up his bow. "How am I going to fix this mess," he sighed.

"That's want I want to know too!!" an angry voice yelled behind him.

* * *

Ok here's the poll. 

Who are standing behind Yoji?

-Kenpachi x Unohana -Byakuya x Unohana -Hitsugaya x Matsumoto

Happy voting


	5. Wanted:Asakura Yoji

Thx to all who voted last time. The winners were Kenpachi and Unohana.

Keep reading and enjoy!

* * *

When Yoji turned around he stood face to face with the most vicious man he ever saw. Face to face wasn't exactly correct since Yoji only reached to the man's chest. He had a fierce appearance and his face and body were badly scarred. He had long spikey hair with bells attached at the end. But it wasn't his appearance that scared Yoji. It was his enormous, almost monstrous, spirit energy. Yoji felt the strength draining from his legs and fell on his knees. This man was a devil. 

Next to him stood a woman with long brown hair in a pigtail. She clung to to the devil's arm, stroking it gently. "Calm down Ken-chan, your spirit energy is hurting this poor young man."

"I told you don't call me that!" he yelled. Yoji felt how he lowered his energy. "So then punk, what do you have to say for yourself?"

N-nothing; I mean I didn't do anything. It was was her." Yoji stammered while pointing to Yachiru. The little girl was still busy eating the chocolate that Yoji summoned.

"Is that true Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yea Ken-chan!" she happily replied, her face covered in chocolate. "I played with Sparky's toy and it made everyone sparkle and hug and kiss! Then he made me some sweet chocolate!"

Kenpachi stared a moment at his vice-captain and then turned to Yoji. " Alright you,prepare to die."

"B-but she admitted that she did it! Why am I getting punished?" Yoji screamed.

"Cause it was your toy that caused all this mess. It isn't Yachiru's fault that you're a weakling that can't even defend himself against a little girl." Kenpachi drew his sword. "I hope that your bow is as good in combat as it is in causing trouble."

"W-wait I'm no fighter! please can't we talk this over?"

"Yes Ken-chan, why do you have to be so violent?" The woman interupted. "It is clear that he's no match for you. You will only get your clothes dirty and if you think i'll keep washing them then you are badly mistaken."

"But captain Unohana.." Kenpachi whined. She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. "Now now, Ken-chan, there will be plenty of chances to show your strength. Why don't we relax with a nice cup of tea. I made some cookies especially for you."

"Yay cookies!" Yachiru cheered. "Come on Ken-chan let's eat cookies first and play with Sparky later."

"No! He's going down now!" Kenpachi thrusted his sword towards Yoji. Yoji jumped aside, barely dodging the attack. Kenpachi's sword struck the ground creating a huge hole. Yoji knew that it was time to go. He wouldn't last a second against this guy and reasoning with him only seemed to anger him further. He flew in the sky as fast as he could, making as much distance as possible between him and Kenpachi.

"Damn it, he got away! Now i'll never find him!" Kenpachi knew too well that his sense of direction was close to zero. Unohana hugged him from behind. "Now now Ken-chan don't be mad. I'm sure you'll meet him again. How about we have that tea break now?" She reached for his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Alright then." he sulked and they walked away arm in arm.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki mansion. 

"So that's the story." Ichigo said. "Now we have to find that bastard and make him fix Tatsuki and Yoruichi."

Rukia crossed her armed and shook her head. "You really are helpless without me aren't you Ichigo? I can't leave you one minute alone or things go wrong."

"What!? I didn't ask for this to happen!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sure you did! You're always leaking spirit energy. It's normal that you attract weirdos then."

"I'm not leaking... Oh forget it! I came here for help and all you do is critisize me!"

"What the hell is all this noise?" Ichigo and Rukia looked up and saw Renji enter the room. "I should've known it was you Ichigo. You can sense your energy from miles away. You really should try to keep it under control."

Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you, I can sense you. You're leaking energy like a broken tap." Renji mocked.

"I DO NOT..."

"Let's focus on the matter at hand" Sado interupted. "We need to find that cupid."

"Sado-kun is right" Inoue joined in. She held Tatsuki by the arm. Tatsuki still held Kon firmly in her arms. She squeezed him so hard that most of his stuffing began to come out.

"Leave it to me Inoue-san." Rukia smiled. "I'll inform everyone in Seireitei to look out for that cupid." She had a hell-butterfly on her finger. She whispered something and the butterfly flew off. "Now I suggest we start searching too. The best way is to split up in groups of two. I'll go with Ichigo and Inoue goes with Sado."

"Hey what about me?" Renji asked.

"You stay here and watch Tatsuki. We can't drag her along in her current condition." Rukia said.

"What!? Why do I have to babysit!?"

"Don't complain and do what I say!" Rukia yelled. "Ichigo,Inoue,Sado let's go."

"Bye Abarai-kun, please take good care of Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue yelled before she left. Renji looked at Tatsuki who was still hugging Kon. One of his arms had come loose and only hung by a single thread to his body. "I love you so much Kon" Tatsuki giggled.

Renji sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

4th division headquarters, Unohana's office. 

"And she didn't tell you where she went?" Isane asked at the two shingami before her.

"No vice-captain Kotetsu, all she said was that she had to bake some cookies."

Isane sighed. "Alright,continue with your work."

"Yes vice-captain" They answered at the same time. When they left the office Hanatarou was nervously waiting outside.

"Oh Hanatarou please come in" Isane said when she noticed the shy shinigami. "If you want to see Captain Unohana you came at a bad time. She's missing for quite some time now."

"N-no I want to talk to you Isane." He replied blushing.

"To me? Well alright then but make it fast. I still got alot of work to do." She sat at her captain's desk and started filling in papers. "Do you mind if I work while you talk?"

"No, go ahead" he answered. For some time he watched Isane filling in papers. "You can do it!" he thought, "just say that you love her and if she doesn't laugh you're fine. If she does laugh just run away and throw yourself for the Hollows."

"Uhm Isane" he started, "Ther's something I want to tell you." he waited for a respons but didn't get one. "Uhm I don't know how to say this but... I really like you." Hanatarou looked at Isane. Still no reaction. Maybe he said it too silent. She was still busy working. Hanatarou gathered all his courage to make sure she'd hear it this time. "Isane-chan, I LOVE YOU!"

Isane looked up, surprised by his sudden outburst. Hantarou's face turned into a tomato. That was loud enough for the entire building to hear. He didn't dare to look at Isane. She probably was laughing at him. He had already turned to leave when he felt Isane grab his arm. "Wait Hana-kun" she whispered. "Did you really mean that?"

"Y-yes, I love you. I always have loved you but I never found the courage to tell you." Hanatarou looked at the tall Shinigami. She was smiling and he could see a small blush on her cheeks. Suddenly she moved her face closer to his and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Thank you Hana-kun. I'm very flattered."

Hanatarou stroked his cheek. He could still feel her soft lips on his skin. "Uhm, Isane-san,do you want to do something together?" he asked.

"I would love too" she smiled "but I still got plenty of work to do."

"Oh ok, I understand" he replied disappointed.

"Maybe you can help me Hana-kun, it's alot faster when we do it together... and also more pleasant." she said with a big smile.

"Off course, I'd love to help you!" he yelled happily. It was the first time that Hanatarou and Isane wished that their work would never end.

* * *

Yoji sat on the top of a roof, desperately trying to catch his breath. What had gone wrong? After he had fled from that horrible Kenpachi he had encountered several search parties who were looking for him. So far he had managed to evade them but their number seemed to increase every second. He searched the streets. It looked safe. He jumped down and navigated through the smalls streets of Seireitei. It was like a maze. He didn't have enough energy left to fly and even if he did,they would surely notice him. All he could do was... 

Yoji felt a sudden pain on the back of his head. With a loud groan he fell to the ground. Two figures stept out of the shadows.

"This is the one. Should we report it to Kuchiki Rukia?"

"No, our captain wants to have a word with him first."

The two shinigami picked up Yoji and carried him to their captain,...

* * *

Ok which captain is interested in Yoji?

-Soi fong -Shunsui -Mayuri

Happy voting all!


	6. Shunsui, God of love

chappy 6 up! Shunsui kidnapped Yoji, what will happen now?

Read on!

* * *

When Yoji woke up he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He looked around. There was nobody else. He tried to get loose but failed. How did he get in this mess? Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. "Oh are you finally awake? That' wonderful." The person behind him untied his ropes. "I don't think these will be necessary." 

When he was free, Yoji turned around to see who freed him. It was quite a sight indeed. He wore a pink flower kimono and he had a scruffy beard. Despite his akward appearance, Yoji could sense that this guy wasn't a pushover. Judging his spirit energy, he was captain class. The man suddenly pulled out a bottle out of his kimono and started drinking. Yoji could smell it was sake, a very strong sake. When he finished drinking he offered the bottle to Yoji. "You want some too?"

Not while I'm on duty" Yoji replied. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"Oh, You're the straight-forward type heh?" the man laughed, "Well let me introduce myself first. My name is Kyouraku Shunsui, 8th division captain, but you can call me Shunsui."

"So what do you want of me?" Yoji asked.

"Well the rumors say that you have a magic device that causes alot of trouble. Apparently you can make people fall in love."

"Maybe I can" Yoji said carefully.

"That's quite a talent" Shunsui continued, "You must be very popular with the ladies huh?"

"I'm not allowed to have relationships." Yoji replied, "Where are you going with this? Surely you didn't kidnap me to talk about my love life."

"Nothing eludes you hey? Well I'll be honest, I need some of your magic." Shunsui smiled. "You see I have this lovely vice-captain Nanao-chan. She acts really cold but deep inside In know she loves me. She just needs some encouragement if you know what I mean."

"I get it" Yoji said, "Don't worry, I'll make her realize her love for you."

"Really?" Shunsui seemed surprised by Yoji's quick cooperation. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I'm just tired of hiding and running away from you Shinigami. Besides, you and Nanao are on my list so I have to bring you together." Yoji answered in a toneless voice. What other choices had he? If he stayed with a captain he had more chances of survival.

"Well I don't know what that list thing is you mentioned but if you're willing to help me that's fine. Well, we better leave now. Nanao is in a meeting for the Shinigami Women's Association now. If we hurry we'll still be able to catch her." Shunsui left and Yoji followed,hoping that this would go better than all his previous actions.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki mansion 

Renji stretched himself with a loud yawn on the comfortable bench. He was so bored. Babysitting that human girl was such a pain. She hadn't said a word since Rukia and the others had left. Not to him anyway. All she said was "I love you Kon" or "You're so cute" in such a sweet tone that it made Renji want to throw up. She even had locked herself up in a room so that she could be alone with Kon. Well, at least she didn't cause too much trouble. Renji could even take a nice rest and...

"Whaaa! It's horrible, please someone help me!"

Renji jumped up, surprised by the loud scream. Was that Tatsuki's voice? He ran to Tatsuki's room and starting banging on the door. "What going on? Open the door!"

Renji stepped back when he heard the door being unlocked. Tatsuki appeared, her eyes filled with tears. "What happened?" Renji asked worried "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine" she sniffed, "But look!" She held up Kon in her right hand and one of his arms in her left land.

"Oh thank god" He sighed "I thought something bad had happened."

"It is bad! My Kon is fatally injured! He is dying!!" she screamed, swinging Kon's seperated arm in Renji's face.

"Alright alright, I'll see what I can do." Renji promised.

"Really?" Tatsuki's face cleared up. "That would be nice of you" She handed him Kon and his arm. "Please be careful okay?"

"I will, I will, just promise me that you won't leave this place till I'm back." Renji replied.

She nodded with a faint smile. Renji left Kuchiki mansion with Kon. Surely there were some women in Seireitei who could fix him. Maybe Hinamori or someone from the Shingami Women's Association could help.

"Are you going to repair me?" Kon asked suddenly.

"I guess so" Renji mumbled.

"Bring me to Inoue-san or Nee-san." Kon paused for a moment. "Or better yet, bring me to Rangiku-san! I'm sure she'll be able to help me."

"Shut up you sick animal!" Renji yelled, "None of them can sew you back together!" Renji put his hand in Kon's mouth and pulled out the Soul pill. "That will shut you up." Renji increased his pace. The sooner this was over the better.

* * *

Shinigami Women's Association meeting. 

Shunsui and Yoji sneaked down the hallway that led to the meeting room. "Now we have to be careful" Shunsui whispered. "We have to make sure they don't spot us."

Yoji sighed. "Can't you just call Nanao here? I mean, she is your vice-captain."

"No no, this way it's more fun. And I don't want Nanao to know that I ordered you to make her love me." Shunsui said, while slowly opening the door. He looked through the narrow opening. "Perfect. You got a good view from here. Now do your magic. Nanao is the one with the glasses."

Yoji took Shunsui's place before the opening and aimed his bow. It was a difficult shot,but nothing he couldn't handle. Silently the arrow left his bow, heading towards Nanao. Just before it hit, a small hand snatched the arrow out of the sky,scattering it in pieces.

"What was that Soi Fong?" Yoji heard Nanao yell.

"Assassin" a cold voice replied.

"I think they spotted us Shunsui, what should we do..." Yoji turned around, only to see Shunsui running away in the distance. "Good luck my friend!" He yelled before he disappeared out of sight.Yoji realized he had to leave too but it was too late. The door slammed open behind him and he was dragged in the room.

"Here's the culprit" a small woman in a sleeveless outfit said. "What should I do with him Nanao?"

"Let's find out who he is first before we gut him." Nanao replied in a harsh tone.

"I know who he is, it's Sparky!!" A cheerful voice yelled.

"Do you know him Yachiru?" Nanao asked surprised.

"Sure, he gave me chocolates and he has a toy that makes people sparkle hug and kiss!" Nanao looked confused at the little Shinigami and then turned to Yoji who was still being held down by Soi Fong. "What does she mean?" Nanao asked.

"Nothing really" Yoji stammered, " I mean I just showed her some magic tricks."

"What is this?" Soi Fong asked,holding up Yoji's bow.

"That's his sparkle toy!" Yachiru cheered. "Now we can make people sparkle!"

"No it can't!" it's just some old bow I use in my magic tricks!" Yoji desperately yelled. If Yachiru got a hold on his bow again it would mean the end of Soul Society.

"Don't lie to us worm" Soi Fong coldly said, "I saw you trying to shoot Nanao with it. If you don't confess I'll take you to 2nd division headquarters. We have plenty of ways to make people talk."

"Alright alright I tried to shoot her!" Yoji cried. He didn't know what Soi Fong would do to him but he didn't want to take any risks. "I only did it because her captain ordered me to. He wanted her to love him. It was his idea I swear!"

"My captain?" Nanao turned red and her eyes burned with rage. "Why that..."

"So you're bow really can make people hug and kiss huh" a orange haired woman with a large bosom suddenly asked.

"So what Matsumoto? I care more about that weasel of a captain that tried to brainwash me!" Nanao yelled.

"Calm down Nanao" Matsumoto replied, "You can get revenge any time you want. first let's discuss what we are going to do with..." Matsumoto looked at Yoji. "Err what's your name?"

"Y-Yoji" He answered with a broken voice.

"Right, Yoji-kun here has a nice ability, why shouldn't take advantage of that?" Matsumoto smiled.

"Nonsense" Soi Fong replied angrily "I say we lock him up and let supreme captain Yamamoto decide what to do with him."

"Are you sure Soi Fong? I mean, he could make someone love you, someone like... Yoruichi-san." Matsumoto grinned as she saw Soi Fong's face cheer up.

"Hmm if you put it that way...well why not?" Soi Fong smiled.

"Excellent! Now what do you think Nanao?" Matsumoto asked.

"Alright I guess I couldn't hurt" she replied. "Yay we're going to play again!" Yachiru cheered.

"Well that leaves you Kiyone, what do you think?" Matsumoto asked the small Shinigami. She hadn't said anything the whole time.

"I guess it's okay" she answered.

"Wonderful!" Matsumoto smiled while turning to Yoji. "Now then ,for your first task I had this cute couple in mind..."

* * *

Back at Kuchiki Mansion 

Renji entered the house,tired of all the running. It had been quite a task to find someone who could fix a torn plushie. Killin Hollows,no problem; healing fatal injuries, piece of cake but sewing? Shinigami didn't like such boring and plain work. Eventually he had to go to Rukongai to find someone who could fix Kon. Renji inserted the Soul pill back in the stuffed animal. The moment it entered the body,Kon started screaming. "You bastard, how dare you taking me out of my body! I spent an eternity in that stinking pocket of yours! Don't you Shinigami know a washing machine?"

"Shut up! I got your arm repaired didn't I? You should be more grateful." Renji angrily replied.

"Grateful? I should..."

"Oh Kon you're back!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Yea he's back,unfortunately." Renji sighed, "I found someone who could sew his arm back on in..."

"Oh thank you Renji!!" Tatsuki suddenly hugged Renji. In her enthusiasm the kiss that was meant for his cheek landed on his lips. Renji stepped back. "Hey calm down, it was no big deal really."

Tatsuki pulled Kon out Renji's arms. "Don't be so modest, you're a hero." she smiled. When he saw her smiling face, Renji heart started beating a little faster. She was actually pretty cute. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He scratched his head. "Uh well no problem. I was glad I could help."

Tatsuki didn't answer but returned to her room with Kon in her arms. Renji watched as the door closed behind her. "Be careful this time okay!" He yelled. Renji touched his lips. He could still feel the sweet taste of Tatsuki's lips burning. He shook his head. "What wrong with me? It was a mistake. She didn't mean to kiss me." Renji sat down next to the door of Tatsuki's room. " If Ichigo finds that cupid and he fixes Tatsuki," he thought. "maybe I could..." His thoughts were interrupted by Tatsuki's voice who was calling Kon cute.

"Never thought I would become jealous of that stupid animal" Renji mumbled.

* * *

Ok for the next poll: who does Yoji have to bring together for the SWA? 

-Hitsugaya x Hinamori -Renji x Rukia -Byakuya x Renji

happy voting!


	7. Yoji's last stand

Ok this the extra long final chapter. Plz review afterwards what u think of the entire story.( comments and tips are always welcome so that I can improve)

Also many thanks to all the voters during this story,you help was much appreciated!

* * *

"Ok here we are" Matsumoto whispered excited. "Captain Hitsugaya is in that room helping Hinamori with some work for 5th division. All you have to do is hit Hitsugaya and make him confess his love for Hinamori. Ohh this is going to be soo cute!" 

Yoji sighed. This had turned into an absolute nightmare. First a stuffed animal steals his bow,then a little girl knocks him out and steals his bow and after that he got kidnapped by a girl-crazy captain only to up being held hostage by some freaky women's club. He always thought that distributing love was an easy and peaceful job.

"Get moving" Soi Fong poked him the back. "Get Hitsugaya so we can go on to Yoruichi." Yoji froze with fear. If she ever found out that Yoruichi was already in love with Kisuke because of him,she'd kill him for sure.

"I told you to move!" Soi Fong continued now in a more harsh way.

"Yes do your thing boy" Matsumoto said. "I want to see our cute couple together."

Yoji moved to the door of the room and opened it slightly. He aimed his bow through the narrow opening. He had a good view at Hitsugaya who was checking some documents behind the desk. He couldn't see Hinamori but judging by the noise she was also inside. Yoji closed his eyes and fired his arrow. He heard Hinamori scream. "Shiro-chan,why are you glowing?"

Matsumoto pushed Yoji aside and looked through the door. "Did it work?" she asked. Yoji nodded. It was only a matter of seconds before the effect of the arrow would kick in. Nanao, Soi Fong and Yachiru had also gathered at the door and waited for the big moment.

"I'm ok Hinamori" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh ok then, I was a bit worried when you starting glowing. How did you do that anyway?" She asked relieved that he wasn't injured.

"Are you hungry Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um not really no." Hinamori replied confused by his strange question. "If you're hungry I would be happy to go get you something to eat."

"Why don't go eat something together Hinamori, just like in the old days." Hitsugaya smiled. "You know, I miss our times together. We should spend more time together from now on. I really like being with you." He grabbed her hands and a faint blush appeared on Hinamori's face.

"I like being with you too Shir- I mean Captain Hitsugaya" she said softly.

"Call me Shiro-chan, I like that name. It brings back old memories" Hitsugaya smiled. "Now how about we go eat something. We can finish the work later."

"Alright Shiro-chan" Hinamori nodded.When Matsumoto heard them coming she and the rest of the SWA quickly hid behind the corner,dragging Yoji with them. When Hitsugaya and Hinamori had left, Matsumoto released a scream of excitement. "This is so wonderful! I have to follow them and see what they are going to do. Maybe they'll hold hands or even kiss!"

"What do we do with him?" Nanao asked pointing to Yoji.

"Well do what you wish. I've had my fun." She smiled before running after her captain and Hinamori.

"Excellent, now we can move on to Yoruichi." Soi Fong grinned. "Finally we can be together just as were meant to be."

"Not so fast, I have an idea too" Nanao interrupted. "I think I can use him to get revenge on that no good captain of mine."

"No fair I was first!" Soi Fong yelled

"I wanna play again too!" Yachiru screamed, "and I want more chocolate!"

While the three argued Yoji saw his chance to escape. He silently walked away but bumped into Kiyone. He had completely forgotten about her. She hadn't said anything the whole trip to 5th division headquarters.

"H-hi I'm was just going... you know." Yoji stammered. If she alarmed the other three he would be finished. But she didn't. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Be quiet, I'll get you out of here." she whispered. "I'll take you to my division's headquarters."

Yoji decided to follow. He didn't know her reason for helping her, but it couldn't be as bad as what those other three were planning.

* * *

"Still nothing" Ichigo sighed. They had searching for four hours now, running back and forth through the narrow streets of Seireitei. They had met some shinigami who claimed they saw the Cupid but it seemed that he always had managed to escape. At this rate the would never find him. 

"Cheer up Ichigo, he can't hide forever. I mean he has to eat,drink and sleep right? I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Rukia tried her best to cheer Ichigo up.

"How do you know? For all we know he doesn't have to eat ,drink or sleep at all." Ichigo replied depressed.

"Now listen, you'll never help Tatsuki with that attitude!" Rukia pulled Ichigo on his feet. "Why don't we search some more?"

"Leave me alone! I'm tired of all that running around" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, is our big strong hero tired of running? I thought you had more stamina than that." Rukia mocked.

"That's not what I meant! I..."

"Ichigo, Rukia? What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly asked. They turned around and saw Ishida with Nemu by his side.

"Ishida? Are you here too?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Off course. I was sent here to find my love, Nemu." Ishida replied with smiling.

"Did that Cupid guy get you too? That's terrible!" Ichigo yelled.

"Terrible? What is so terrible about my love for Nemu?" Ishida's eyes shot fire. "If you insult us again I'll have to teach you some manners Ichigo."

"Don't you remember being shot by an arrow Ishida?" Rukia quickly asked.

"Hmm maybe, my mind is a bit fuzzy lately." Ishida mumbled.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Ichigo said, "Please help us find that Cupid Ishida. We need him to help Tatsuki and Kisuke."

"Hmm I'm still on a date you know. But if it's for Tatsuki and Kisuke..."

"You can go mr Quincy" Nemu softly said "I have to get to work anyway. I really enjoyed our date though. Maybe we can it again some other time?"

"Okay, if you don't mind" Ishida started to blush. "Umm, can I kiss yo goodbye?" Nemu didn't answer but placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she left, leaving Ishida in a trance of happiness.

"How cute, this is just like in that book I read." Rukia smiled.

"Give me a break" Ichigo sighed.

* * *

"Here we are, 13th division headquarters!" Kiyone smiled. 

"Well thank you I guess." Yoji said, looking around if nobody else was there. When he saw that they were the only ones in the building he felt more at ease. "Why did you help me anyway?" he asked.

"Simple, Rukia from my division had sent a message to all shinigami to search for you. If I'm the one that finds you I'll be promoted to Vice-captain for sure." Kiyone grinned.

"Oh, I see,so basically I'm your prisoner." Somehow he didn't care about that. It was better than being chased around. "So when do you plan to turn me in?"

"Oh when Rukia gets back." She replied, "Now I suppose I better lock you up or you might run away."

"I wasn't really planning on running away." Yoji said. "Actually I'm pretty tired. Is there a place where I can take a nap?"

Kiyone pointed to a large bench in the middle of the room. "You can sleep there if you want."

"Thank you" he smiled while he stretched himself on the bench. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep. When Kiyone was sure that he was fast asleep, she left to look for Rukia and tell her that she had caught the Cupid. The thought of being promoted to Vice-captain made her smile from ear to ear.

* * *

Ichigo,Ishida and Rukia walked towards the 13th division headquarters. They still hadn't found Yoji. 

"What are we doing here Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I thought we were going to meet with Sado and Inoue at your place?"

"I want to speak to my captain first. Besides we haven't searched here yet" she replied.

"This is useless, it's not like that bastard is in there napping on your..." Ichigo stopped as he saw Yoji lying on the bench, fast asleep.

"You were saying?" Rukia smiled.

"Impossible... " Ichigo stammered. He walked towards the bench and poked Yoji with his finger. "Is it really him?"

Yoji jumped up. "what the...? Who the hell disturbs me in my..." When he noticed Ichigo he stepped back. "You? You're the last thing I need today!"

"Well, I don't like you either pall, but you still have to fix our friends so..." Ichigo jumped at Yoji but he dodged the attack. He pulled his bow and made an pitch-black arrow.

"I"m sick of you people interfering with my work! I've had it with you! I'll destroy your heart and turn you into an empty shell!" he yelled. Just before he wanted to fire Rukia used White Lightning to destroy Yoji' bow. It fell to the ground,scattering into shiny silver pieces.

"Well that takes care of that." Rukia smiled "Honestly Ichigo,do I have to save you every time?"

"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled "What if he needed that bow to fix Tatsuki!?"

"Oh, I didn't thought about that." Rukia turned to Yoji. "Did you need that thing to reverse the effect of the arrows?"

"No, I can easily do it without the bow." Yoji replied with a sad voice. He was on his knees,picking up the pieces of his bow. Losing a bow was considered a big crime by his bosses. His career as a Cupid was over for sure now. He started chanting some strange language and suddenly a red piece of paper appeared. "All I have to do is burn this paper. It contains all the names of people who had been shot with my bow. The only requirement is that everyone is gathered when I burn it." He handed the list to Rukia. "I suppose you know the people on this list better than I do. Bring them all here and I'll break the spell."

"Alright then, thank you." Rukia turned to Ichigo and Ishida. "I guess we better get going."

"Not more running" Ichigo complained. Rukia pulled him with her leaving Yoji behind. This was the end. After this he couldn't never return to his fellow Cupids. All he could do was to clean up the mess that he had created and hope for the best.

* * *

The next day, 13th division headquarters. 

Yoji looked at the crowd gathered in the main hall of 13th division headquarters. He never thought there would be so many. Almost the entire 11th division was there, including Kenpachi, Yachiru and Unohana. There were also several other shinigami from other division who all had fallen victim to Yachiru. In the first row stood Ichigo and his friends. Tatsuki was there with Kon and Kisuke held Yoruichi, still in cat form, in his arms, closely watched by Soi Fong. Yoji also noticed Hantarou, Isane, Hinamori,Hitsugaya, Nemu and Ishida. It was unfortunate that three of his successful couples were to be broken up but he had no other choice.

"Everyone is here" Rukia said offering him the red list. "Now break the spell."

Yoji took the list and created a bright blue flame in his hand. If this fire would burn the list it would be all over. Cupids who cancelled love pacts without consulting their superiors first, immediately lost their powers and were banned. Not that it mattered after the loss of his bow. Yoji held the blue flame to the paper and it went up in flames,creating a thick cloud of red smoke that engulfed the crowd. When the smoke had cleared, everyone look around, wondering what had happened.

"Are you okay Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue asked her friend.

"I'm fine Inoue but can you please tell me where we are?" when she noticed she had Kon in her arms she threw hem aside. "And what am I doing with a stuffed animal? I'm too old for such things."

"Even though she was very brutal, I'm going to miss her" Kon sighed before being trampled by the crowd.

"It looks like everyone is back to normal" Rukia smiled, "You can thank me for that Ichigo."

"What, how is this all your doing, you were just lucky that cupid was sleeping in you divisions headquarters!" Ichigo yelled.

"You idiot, why can't you just accept that I..." Rukia's voice was overpowered by the noise from all the shinigami who were discussing what just had happened to him.

Yoji noticed that three couples hadn't joined the crowd. Ishida was talking to Nemu and Yoji could guess by the blush on his face what they were talking about. Hanatarou was talking to Isane. He seemed more confident than before and it looked that he and Isane were enjoying themselves. Finally he saw Hinamori cheerfully chatting with Hitsugaya. He looked his usual bored and irritated self but Yoji could see a little smile around his lips. Although his mission was a complete failure, Yoji was glad that at least those three had found happiness.

"Hey you!" someone suddenly poked him in the back. It was Kiyone.

"Oh hi there Kiyone" Yoji smiled, "I didn't see you in this crowd. So did you get promoted to Vice-captain for catching me?"

"Nope." she sighed "Since it was Ichigo and Rukia that found you sleeping they get all the credit. Oh I knew I should've stayed at the headquarters!"

"That's too bad" Yoji laughed, "Cheer up, I'm sure you'll get another chance in the future."

"And what about your future? Are you going to be a Cupid again?" Kiyone asked.

"I don't think so. Right after I burned that paper my powers were taken away. I'm just a normal person now. I guess I have to find a new home and a job if I want to survive."

"Maybe you can stay here." Kiyone smiled, "If you want I can ask my captain if you can join our division."

"Why should I..." Yoji wanted to reject her offer but when he saw her smiling face, he suddenly felt warm inside. When he was still a Cupid, he hadn't noticed that she was actually quite cute. He felt his face turn red. Could this feeling be love?

"Are you alright?" Kiyone asked worried. "You suddenly turned red, are you feeling sick?"

"No no I'm fine" he quickly replied. "Um about your offer, I guess it couldn't hurt if I stay here for a while. I mean if that's ok with you."

"Sure,that's why I offered it silly! I'll go talk to my captain right away." She dashed of in the crowd, looking for her captain. Yoji watched her as she left. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Soul Society could prove to be more fun than being a Cupid,especially when he could be with Kiyone. He only hoped that if Kiyone's name would ever appear on a Cupid's list, that it would next to his own name.

Fin


End file.
